Justin Bieber Fan Fiction
by jesusfreak53
Summary: Nikki is in love with Justin Bieber. She scores concert tickets for her and her 2 best friends, Taylor and Sam, who can't stand Justin in any way. When all three girls get to meet Justin, will he fall for one of them? And which one will it be?   Read? :
1. Preface: The Texts That Started It All

Prologue: The Texts That Started It All...

**Nikki**

I stared at my phone, a Sony Ericsson Xperia, and waited for it to buzz. Just a few more minutes, and...there! Taylor's face popped up on the big screen and her text message read loud and clear, "My parents said I could go." _Yes! Now let's just wait and see if Sam can go.._I thought to myself while I typed out an excited response to her. Right when I got the alert that my message to Taylor had been sent, Sam's face appeared and the message read, "Yeah, I can go." _YESSS! _I thought. I had to hurry and get ready. Me and my two best friends in the whole world were going to a Justin Bieber concert the next week!

**Taylor**

When I got the first text on my iPhone from Nikki that asked me if I had wanted to go to a Justin Bieber concert with her, my first response was no way! I can't stand Justin Bieber, even in the slightest bit. Sure, his song lyrics are good and if he lives by the lyrics, he would be a great guy. But unfortunately, he is a self conceited fed up jerk. But this was for my best friend in the whole world besides Sam, so I went and asked my mom. She was so surprised that she dropped the paperback she was reading, but when I explained the situation, she said yes. So I texted Nikki back with a sigh and prepared for the mob of Beliebers that would come the next week.

**Samantha (Sam)**

My HTC Aria buzzed with the excitement of a new text. I quickly unlocked the screen and checked who it was from. It was Nikki, and she had asked me to go to a concert. Normally, when asked to go to a concert, I'd jump at the chance. But this was Justin Bieber. And, like my best friend Taylor, I can't stand him. This was a chance at a day away from my adoptive parents who treat me like I'm a princess, so I went downstairs from the 3rd floor to the 1st floor and I asked my parents if I could go in my sweet and innocent voice. They exchanged strange glances when I said Justin's name, but after we got through that moment of strangeness, they agreed to let me go. I told Nikki I could go on the small keypad, and was upset- knowing Nikki, the seats would be front row and we would have backstage passes included. Woo.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival and Meet and Greet

Chapter One: The Arrival and Meet and Greets.

**Nikki**

The drive to the concert took hours and hours, it seemed. I had brought my laptop, so I got to regularly get online and check Justin's recent tweets. He was driving, too! That was such a sign that we were meant to be together! I drifted off to sleep slowly, listening to Baby turn into One Time on my iPod. My dream was one of the best ones ever; I had married Justin and we were going to one of his concerts together, making out the whole way there. When I slowly pried open one eye, the bowl of an arena stared down at me. There were banners splashed with colors and placed all the way around the stadium, mentioning Justin Bieber every other word. This was the most exciting moment of my life! I speed to gate 4, where me, Taylor, and Sam would be going inside for a special meet and greet, waiting for them to arrive so that I could tell them not to be utter fools in front of Justin, just to act cool and pretend he was a normal person, even though I was really telling that to myself. My mom trailed slowly along, looking sadly at the throng of fan girls surrounding me and her, not ready to hear deafening screams all night. I thought back to the research I'd done on him. Would he think I was a stalker? Should I listen to all of the fan fictions out there that say he likes girls who start out hating him and that 'treat him like an average boy' ? Or would he more prefer a fan girl that screams his name every time she sees his face? I chose the play-it-cool, hate him type. But to pull that off in front of him would mean to try to convince Sam and Taylor I was over him, which was quite impossible, since I had been a fan since his first video on YouTube was posted. This would be a challenge, but I would have to pull it off, for the sake of my romance with Justin.

The shaking of my shoulders broke me out of my fantasy. It was Sam, and she was there with her mother and father, who looked almost as nervous as my mom. Maybe they could bond over hating fan girls. Sam started talking to me, even though I wasn't really listening and she knew it. As she talked about the long car ride over, I stared in wonder at her Justin Bieber shirt-with a red X drawn through his face, smoke coming out of his ears, and the full beard and mustache. I was amazed at her Miss Me jeans covered in jokes and hater comments about Justin, and was embarrassed and also astounded that she could really hate him that much. If anyone was getting Justin because of the whole hard to get thing, it was going to be Sam. Then Taylor walked up. Her long blond hair was curled around her cute face, and her makeup was perfect. I felt awkward, because my hair was up in a high ponytail, dyed a strange color. Sam's hair was perfectly straight, without one dent in it. My best friends had the gorgeous factor going for them, and they were both haters on Justin- even though Taylor was obviously going to pretend to be a fan by wearing a Justin shirt. Well, fine-if she wanted to try to get him by being a fan girl and I was trying to be the hard to get hater, we would see who he preferred.

**Taylor**

Nikki was staring me down like I was her prey and she was the predator. She was probably amazed that I had worn a Justin Bieber shirt, and so was I. The shirt itched and made me feel like I was advertising something that I wasn't, but if I wanted to make a good impression on this guy I was starting to like- not because of his personality, but his songs and his looks-I had to pretend to be a wacko fan girl that stalked the poor guy. Sam, decked out in her hater gear that she tried to convince me to wear, too, was staring at me like I was crazy. Which, thinking back on it now, I was.

"Group 5 at gate 4, group 5 at gate 4, it's time for your meet and greet!" the announcer screeched over the microphone. I quickly glanced down at our backstage passes; we, sadly, were group 6 at gate 4. We would have to wait a whole more half hour to meet Justin. Ugh. I settled down against the brick wall lining by the gate as thousands of Bieber fans pushed and shoved past, waiting to meet the pop icon. I closed my eyes and drifted off, but I didn't fully fall asleep. I still heard Nikki saying that she called dibs, I heard Sam say I looked like a fish when I was asleep, and I heard Sam's parents off to the side, muttering nervously. I figured they were scared about meeting the kid, too. I mean, he still was famous, even if he was a jerk. I also heard the announcer call our group, group 6, to go through the gate and meet Justin. I heard Nikki consider leaving me there to sleep, but I stood up groggily; I had to pretend I didn't know she had called dibs, anyway. I pulled out my lip gloss that contained a mirror and a light. I glanced in the mirror and fixed my hair, pulled my bangs back, and glossed my lips again. I had to look perfect for this moment. As we waited in line, I stood fidgeting with my hair and clothes, trying to make myself appear perfect, even though I clearly was not. I practiced in my head what I was going to say to him. _Oh, hey, you're Justin Bieber! I've been a big fan since you started posting those videos on YouTube. I think you're really cool. _I should wink there. _And, um, if you're not doing anything later, I'd love to come play basketball with you and your friends. Oh really? That's your favorite sport? I never knew..I don't stalk you, only my best friends do crazy things like that. _Side glance at Nikki there. _Ok, well, here's my number if you ever want to talk or anything. _Wink again, hand him the scented paper with my cell number on it. This would be perfect! I would have him right around my pinky finger. I stood casually in a line of screaming 7 year olds and waited for the moment when my future husband would walk through the door.

**Sam**

Nikki and Taylor were both pretty much obsessing over this guy, too, as it was clear. I, however, fixed my braid and prepared to tell him what a huge jerk he was, stealing my friends away from me and making them senseless dolls to him. I was going to spit a few Bieber jokes at him and tell him off. I had also brought my hand prepared to slap the kid if he tried to talk back to me and if he tried that 'Bieber charm' thing. The big butt walked out in person and the sound in the room was like the sound of 5 jets taking off. I could tell that Taylor was trying hard to maintain her cool around him, as was Nikki. As he made his way slowly down the line, I heard various children tell him that they loved him and that he was their role model. Several parents told him that he was an inspiration towards everyone in their family. Barf, barf, barf. When he got to Nikki, I paid close attention to what was said.

"Hi, I'm Justin Bieber," he said when she gave him a blank stare.

"Um, yeah, I think I've heard of you and your..um, acting, right?" she said back. _WHAT? _I thought to myself. She's been waiting to meet him for years, and she calls him an actor? Obviously, though, she had a plan, and she was sticking to it, so I didn't speak out.

"What?" he said, puzzled. "No, I think you've got me confused with another Justin. I am a singer."

"Oh. Cool. I guess." she retorted.

"Why would you come to the concert of someone that you didn't know?" he asked, incredulous.

"Oh, well, my friends dragged me here, even though it was the longest drive of my life and the most boring. We had to listen to this one kid that sounded like a girl, and he kept repeating baby and girl in all his songs...oh wait, that was you..sorry." she said, not looking sorry at all. Way to go Nikki is what I was thinking, but I knew she had really screwed it up with him. He just looked angry and turned away. He stomped on to Taylor, and I knew Nikki was upset by the way her lip trembled. Poor thing. I'd have to add that to my already powerful slap.

When he saw Taylor, they both stared at each other for a while. It was like they were in another world, and I was about to yell at them to snap out of it when he started talking to her.

"H-h-hi. I'm Justin," he said, flashing one of his bright smiles.

"Um, hi, I'm Taylor," she said and blushed. "I'm a big fan." She smiled one of her bright smiles, and my heart sank because I knew he was already wrapped around her little finger and I didn't want my best friend to have a huge jerk as a boyfriend.

"Oh, well, thanks. I try," he said, blushing in a guy way.

"Ok, well, you had better go. It was really cool meeting you. And oh yeah, if you want, here's my number. I'd love to get a call or text from you." She smiled, and tore out a piece of paper from her small notebook. He grabbed it, smiled, and shoved it in his back pocket. Then he walked up to me.


End file.
